Crazy School Daze
''Crazy School Daze ''is American animated comedy series produced by OctoYoshi Studios ''and ''Nickelodeon Animation Studios. ''It revolves around R.J. and his friends, Kim and Todd, going on crazy adventures, usually around their school, which is named Crazy School (original, I know). The show premiered on ''Nickelodeon ''on June 8, 2001 and ended on September 19, 2008. ''Crazy School Daze ''received positive reviews from critics and fans and received a feature film on June 17, 2005 which got a sequel that was released on June 22, 2007. Premise ''Crazy School Daze ''centers around R.J., Kim, and Todd going on crazy (and very stupid) adventures around and outside of their school, Crazy School. The show mostly revolved around the main characters, but also had episodes dedicated to side characters. Voice Cast * Haley Joel Osment as R.J. * Cree Summer as Kim * Dee Bradley Baker as Todd * Tara Strong as Mrs. Doris and C.J. * Grey DeLisle as Principal Cree Z. and R.J.’s Mom * Spencer Klein as Sam * John DiMaggio as Vice Prinicpal Stu Pidd * DJYoshi as Kim’s Dad * Tichina Arnold as Kim’s Mom * Jill Talley as Todd’s Mom * Mark Hamil as Todd’s Dad Production In August 1999, DJYoshi pitched the pilot to ''Nickelodeon. Nickelodeon ''greenlit the series and production started. The show was supposed to air on February 24, 2000, but the premiere was delayed to August 4, 2000 until it was finally delayed to air on June 8, 2001. Seasons Television film On June 13, 2003, ''Crazy School Daze: Lucked Out ''aired. It centers around R.J. believing he’s cursed because a clover he found is giving him bad luck instead of good luck and must find ways for the misfortune to stop. It gained 3.58 million viewers when it premiered. It was released on DVD and VHS on June 17, 2003 by ''Paramount Home Entertainment with 4 other episodes of the show. Feature films On June 17, 2005, Crazy School Daze: The Movie ''was released in theaters by ''Paramount Pictures ''and was produced by ''OctoYoshi Studios ''and ''Nickelodeon Movies. ''The film focuses on R.J. and his friends having to stop the plan of a teenager named Anna who goes to their rival school, Insanitown High School. The film was a box office success and received positive reviews from critics and holds a 78% “approval“ rating on ''Rotten Tomatoes. ''Animation services were provided by ''Sunwoo Entertainment. Two years later, on June 22, 2007, Paramount Pictures ''released a sequel entitled ''Crazy School Daze: Two Times in a Row. ''It was produced by ''OctoYoshi Studios ''and ''Nickelodeon Movies ''and centers around R.J. and his friends trying to find out what to do for spring break before it’s too late. Just like its predecessor, the film was box office success and received positive reviews from critics. Most critics have said that it isn’t as good as the first movie, however. It holds a 75% “approval“ rating on ''Rotten Tomatoes. ''Like the first film, the animation services were provided by ''Sunwoo Entertainment. Reception Crazy School Daze ''received positive reviews from critics. Many praised its writing, characters, and animation. On ''Common Sense Media , ''the show has 4 out of 5 stars claiming, "Goofy fun for all ages." The show has a rating of 7.9/10 on the ''Internet Movie Database (IMDb). Trivia * ''"Popped Culture" ''is one of the most infamous episodes of the show due to the characters acting out of character and and the jokes seeming rushed. Category:TV Series Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studio Category:2001 television debuts Category:OctoYoshi Studios